Sirius
by Kari Mnjrz
Summary: Ella era feliz, todos lo sabían, pero solo él sabía que tenía el alma triste, tanto que podía llorar solo viendo al interior de sus ojos ¿Cómo puedes sacar a alguien del fondo sin saber que esa persona te está sacando a ti?


**SIRIUS**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas, aquí de nuevo yo subiendo algo que ya tenía muchoooo tiempo en mi computador, tanto que ya no recordaba que lo tenía y ahora que ya subí mi primer one-shot y no morí en el intento... Me animé a subir esta historia..._

 _Ojalá les guste y me digan si quieren que suba la siguiente parte ;)_

 _Bueno pues sin más... disfruten la lectura ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Anotaciones:

Narración; Afrontando la realidad

Diálogos; -Afrontando la realidad-

Pensamientos – _Afrontando la realidad_ -

Narración del pasado o de un recuerdo; Afrontando la realidad

Diálogos de algún pasado o de un recuerdo; -" _Afrontando la realidad"_ -

Pensamientos de algún pasado o de un recuerdo; **_Afrontando la realidad"_**

 **Oooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sirio, así es como se ha nombrado a la estrella más visible en nuestro cielo nocturno, una estrella que era de sus favoritas y solía llamar como su estrella, porque sí, ella tenía una estrella de la que se había apropiado y aunque su nombre de Sirios no le agradaba del todo le solía llamar Siri y se prometió que le encontraría un mejor nombre, un nombre que no fuera dado por la ciencia o astronomía, un nombre que solo ella supiera y que le diera ese significado especial que poseía esa estrella para ella, todo eso que le hacía sentir con solo verla porque, para ella, alzar la vista en una noche tan cristalina que dejará a la vista todas esas estrellas que se escondían significaba desde paz, tranquilidad, esperanza, amor, belleza, naturaleza, entre otras cosas pero sobretodo ilusión, una increíble e inexplicable ilusión que en algún tiempo, hace más de dos años, la envolvía en una ansiedad por querer recorrer en avión ese cielo nocturno y así al mirar por la ventanilla y alzar la mirada se encontrara con un sinfín de estrellas y si bajaba la mirada podría ver las luces de la ciudad asemejando un tipo de cielo nocturno también.**

 **Cada noche que se le hacía posible miraba a Siri, no pensaba en nada más, la distraía del mundo alrededor y le hacía imaginar diversos escenarios en los cuales pudiera verla, como viajando en un avión, posiblemente en el piso más alto de algún edificio, desde alguna montaña, etc. Pero su favorito era simplemente sentada en alguna colina, sintiendo el pasto en sus manos, con una buena compañía que disfrutara el momento silenciosamente solo observando a Siri, posiblemente con una lluvia de estrellas, embelesándose por el acto, disfrutando la brisa suave del viento y escuchando una tranquila canción proveniente de su auto.**

 **Todos tienen sueños, ¿Por qué ella no?**

 **Todos esperamos cumplir nuestros sueños y claro que ella también esperaba que eso sucediera algún día, ya tenía muchos de los requisitos para cumplirlo, ¿por qué no? Tenía el auto, tenía a la persona especial, había escogido la canción perfecta, solo hacía falta escoger un buen lugar en alguna colina y que fuera una lluvia de estrellas, claro.**

 **Tenía tantas ganas de cumplir ese sueño con diversas posibilidades, por si acaso, pero jamás se imaginó una como en la que estaba justo ahora.**

 **Sentada en el pasto, arriba de una colina, mirando a Siri con esos ojos cristalinos llenos de nostalgia se encontraba una joven mujer de California con cabello castaño, hermosos ojos color esmeralda que parecían brillar con más fuerza en la inmensidad de la oscuridad que brindaba esa noche, tez blanca y muy linda, pensando que ahora mirar a su estrella favorita no le transmitía la paz, esperanza y el sosiego que tanto buscaba, también sentía tristeza, una inmensa tristeza, soledad e inquietud.**

 **Sentada en esa colina, un 27 de diciembre, se preguntaba si alguien, de esas personas tan queridas para ella y que había dejado, se estaba preguntando sobre su paradero, si se preocupaba por ella o simplemente ya no se acordaban, había pasado un año después de todo, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la esperaran con brazos abiertos y qué todas las noches no durmieran por estar buscándola? Era simplemente absurdo.**

 **Si había ido a ese lugar justamente en ese día fue porque ya no había soportado y tanta angustia, tanta soledad, tanta carga y tristeza, todo lo que significaba ese día para ella. Pensaba que volver a ver a Siri la calmaría, y funciono! No como ella hubiera esperado pero peor era nada, se sentía mejor y sinceramente no supo en que momento fue en el que empezó a derramar esas lagrimas que había contenido en sus ojos por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Bueno, al menos no hay nadie aquí, nadie puede juzgarme ahora- su voz quebrada resonó muy por debajo y simplemente más y más lagrimas caían ya sin control ni miedo a ser descubierta – perdón por no estar este año tampoco, perdónenme – susurraba y sollozaba.**

 **Cuando su llanto cesó y su respiración se normalizó recordaba como era su vida hace tiempo, cuanto había cambiado desde aquel día y recordó ese día, un 27 de diciembre, dos años atrás, cuando perdió a toda su familia en ese atroz accidente del cual, milagrosamente, ella había salido ilesa y simplemente con unas ligeras contusiones que fueron atendidas al momento.**

 **Recordaba cómo solo veía a la gente arremolinarse sobre ella diciendo cosas como** ** _"¿puedes escucharme?_** **" o "** ** _todo estará bien, no te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí_** **" trato de voltear al lugar donde debería estar su hermano y en su lugar solo había un asiento arrancado, o lo que quedaba de él, y la carretera empapada por la fuerte lluvia que aún continuaba, aunque ya no estaba tan fuerte aún estaba persistente -** ** _casi como si el cielo llorará-_** **pensó.**

 **Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el conocimiento pero al parecer sus parpados la obligaban a cerrarlos, trataba de inspeccionar el lugar donde estaba, puesto a que no sabía que había sucedido –"** ** _¿qué está pasando?"-_** **trato de decir, pero no supo realmente si alguien la escuchaba o si lo había dicho realmente, sentía la boca pastosa y con ¿sangre?** ** _–"sangre… ¿por qué hay sangre?"-_** **y de repente recordó; ella estaba manejando, iba con su familia e iban a hacer ese viaje que tanto se habían prometido hacer y por fin lo iban a cumplir, justo ahora que ella les había regalado esa camioneta nueva con el pretexto de pasar un año nuevo lleno de cambios.**

 **Flash back***

 ** _Ya cálmense, ¿quieren? Cuando lleguemos podrán discutir quien es el mejor en clavados y esas cosas"_** **\- menciono la mujer de ojos azules que iba en el asiento trasero con su voz tranquila y dulce como solía tenerla**

 **Sonrió y voltio a ver a su padre que estaba igualmente en la parte trasera buscando la mejor ruta en el GPS –"** ** _Hace mucho que no salíamos, ¿Por qué no quisiste manejar y recordar buenos tiempos cuando tú y mamá iban enfrente?"_** **\- y con una sonrisa más amplia agrego –"** ** _no porque ella la compró significa que tiene ese derecho eeh"_** **\- bromeo.**

 ** _No, pero la acaba de comprar y yo ya estoy un poco cansado para manejar en viajes así, además, tu mamá y yo nos sentimos más orgullosos que ahora sean ustedes los que viajen al frente"_** **\- devolviéndole la sonrisa y guiñando un ojo**

 ** _Además no sé qué te quejas! Manejo mejor que tú, si quieres puedes traértela de regreso, envidioso"_** **\- agrego ella con cierta arrogancia y dando un tono de diversión.**

 ** _Si, como digas"_** **\- resignándose y cruzándose de brazos – "** ** _aunque, ¿estás segura de poder manejar con esta lluvia, Valery? Parece que el cielo se cae"_** **\- se sinceró**

 ** _¿Por quién me tomas? He manejado en peores escenarios para que lo sepas y la camioneta es nueva, tiene un sistema de frenado y estabilidad en las 4 llantas de la más alta tecnología, tranquilo"_** **\- le brindo una sonrisa sincera que calmo los nervios del hermano y por supuesto que también de la mujer que iba atrás y que desde el inicio del viaje iba intranquila.**

 **Claro que ella sabía lo que hacía, le gustaba tanto manejar, le gustaba escaparse de vez en vez, tomar alguna carretera y huir un poco de la rutina, se había enfrentado a varios escenarios, con o sin lluvia ella podía manejar en perfectas condiciones.**

 **Pero algunas veces el destino no está en nuestras manos, algunas veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas y algunas veces no se puede hacer más que afrontarlo.**

 **Ella era buena conduciendo, no todos lo son.**

 **¿Cómo saber que pese a tener la mejor camioneta, con la mayor seguridad, con un conductor experimentado, ocurriría tal accidente?**

 **¿Cómo saber que del otro lado de la curva pudiera venir un camión con un conductor inexperto y que su sobre carga se saldría de su lugar por no colocarla de manera adecuada?**

 **¿Cómo saber que en tan solo un segundo el camión perdiera el control?**

 **Todo paso como en cámara lenta para ella. Al tomar la curva bajó su velocidad, vio al camión de frente que amenazaba con invadir su carril y colisionarlos de frente, por lo cual había dos opciones; dirigir el volante a la derecha evadiendo el camión pero con la gran posibilidad de caer unos 50 metros por el acantilado o dirigirse a la izquierda, al interior de la curvatura, podía esquivar el camión sin problemas, aunque estaría arriesgándose mucho al invadir el carril de sentido contrario con la posibilidad de que se topará con otro vehículo después.**

 **Cualquier opción tenía un gran riesgo, sin embargo ella opto por la segunda opción, seguro que si había algún auto atrás del camión y viera que perdía el control se frenaría o trataría de hacerlo ¿no? Así que, si giraba el volante a la izquierda esquivando al camión y viniera un auto de frente, el golpe sería menor puesto que los dos estarían frenando, además todos los carros en circulación tenían la obligación, bajo reglamento, de tener cierta seguridad como bolsas de aire y el uso de cinturones. Toda la gente lo sabía.**

 **-"¡Cuidado!"- se escuchó gritar a la mujer del asiento trasero**

 **Cuando giro el volante a la izquierda, esquivando al camión, se sintió feliz de haber podido controlar la situación y la estabilidad de la camioneta, también se alegró un poco más al ver que detrás del camión no venía ningún auto, pero esa efímera felicidad se vio dañada cuando, con sus hermosos ojos jade vio que lo que venía no era un auto, lo que venía atrás del camión eran todos los restos volátiles de la mercancía que transportaba y que por cuestiones del destino se desprendió en ese preciso momento.**

 **La camioneta perdió la famosa estabilidad que la caracterizaba al colisionar con restos de varillas en la carpeta asfáltica, giro más a la izquierda y choco contra el muro de contención que separaba la vía con el frágil talud que afortunadamente no se vino abajo. Choco contra mas restos del material que transportaba el camión, una de las vigas que transportaba partió la camioneta en dos, al entrar por el parabrisas y al seguir dando vueltas por la vía debido a lo mojado que se encontraba, solo detuvo su curso al estamparse contra un árbol y quedar llantas para arriba, o lo que quedaba de la camioneta.**

 **Ella no supo más.**

 **Fin del flash back ***

 **Suspiro con pesadez al volver a recordar ese día, lo había repasado tantas veces, tantas veces ponía en juicio el que habría pasado si hubiera tomado otra decisión, si hubiera escogido irse a la derecha, si mejor no hubiera hecho nada, si no hubiera insistido tanto en ese tonto viaje, ¡el dichoso viaje!**

 **-Supongo que todo estaría mejor ¿no?- dijo un poco más tranquila, con mucha nostalgia volviendo su vista a Siri**

 **Tantas veces se había culpado a ella misma, tantas veces había llorado, tantas veces quiso cambiar las cosas. Tantas veces deseo haber muerto también.**

 **Hacia frio pero ella siguió en ese lugar un par de horas más sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, era tarde, muy tarde.**

 **Suspiro –Lamento lo que paso, perdónenme por favor- decía de tal manera que sus palabras se mezclaban con la suave brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas, como si le respondiera, alejando sus palabras por todos lados, como si pudieran llegar hasta ese lugar al que deberían llegar.**

 **-Tratare de ir el próximo año, llevaré flores de las que te gustaban mamá- mencionó apacible pero triste**

 **Se levantó del suelo pensando que había un sinfín de cosas que habían cambiado desde aquel día, no, de hecho su vida había cambiado desde antes y ella pensaba que había tenido suerte y que por fin solucionaría todos sus problemas pero se había equivocado… posiblemente ese fue el inicio de todos sus conflictos internos, posiblemente si hubiera tenido una vida normal no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó ¿Qué hubiera pasado y cómo estaría ella si nada hubiera cambiado?.**

 **Pasado las 3 am. Decidió que tal vez debería retirarse, ir a su departamento que rentaba y descansar un poco, le esperaba un día muy agitado y, como siempre, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mostrarse con esa sonrisa infinita, engañando a todos sobre su vida, ocultando un pasado del que no quería hablar y no solo por la culpa que sentía por la pérdida de sus padres y hermano, no, ocultaba algo más ante todos, como el hecho de estar casada, por ejemplo.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Pues hasta aquí la primer parte de esta pequeña historia, espero les guste y me puedan dar su opinión respecto a esto :)**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
